This invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to near field communications.
Short range wireless communications schemes are of growing interest for applications such as mobile commerce and electronic keys. Such communications schemes are characterized by working distances of about 4-8 inches or less. Devices may communicate using magnetic field induction in a frequency band such as the unlicensed radio-frequency communications band of 13.56 MHz. This type of radio-frequency communications is often referred to as near field communications.
In a typical scenario, a smart card, mobile telephone, key fob, or other handheld device wirelessly interacts with a host device such as a smart card reader when a user places the handheld device within range of the host (e.g., within a few inches).
Because of the potentially diverse set of applications for near field communications, it would be desirable to be able to incorporate near field communications antennas into a range of electronic devices.